1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine in which a stator is cooled by using a cooling medium flowing downward inside a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, the following stator is known. Specifically, the stator includes an annular stator core, an annular outer cover arranged on an outer circumferential surface side of the stator core, an annular inner cover arranged on an inner circumferential surface side of the stator core, an annular first coil end cover that closes an open portion formed between the outer cover and the inner cover on one end portion side in a central axis direction of the stator core, and an annular second coil end cover that closes the open portion formed between the outer cover and the inner cover on another end portion side in the central axis direction of the stator core. The outer cover, the inner cover, the first coil end cover, and the second coil end cover construct a cooling jacket (for example, Japanese Patent No. 5320118).
The stator described above has the following problems. Specifically, the stator requires a space for arranging the cooling jacket, resulting in increased size of the stator. At the same time, a larger number of components for constructing the cooling jacket are required. Further, complicated work for mounting the cooling jacket to the stator is required.